Conventional tubing sections are assembled by screwing one length of tubular into the end of another length of tubular. The tubulars are normally connected one at a time and lowered down into the well. There may be situations in which it is not desirable to rotate one of the tubulars because, for example, electric cables or hydraulic lines are secured to the tubular, these cables or lines also being attached to equipment remaining on the rig. Rotation of this tubular could damage the cables or lines.
To overcome these drawbacks, “torque through quick connects” have been developed. In a quick connect, the lower external end of an upper tubular defines a tapered polished surface. This tapered polished surface is received by a complementary tapered polished surface defined by an internal surface of a lower tubular. Once the ends of the tubulars are engaged, the tubulars are secured by a collar which is restrained to the upper tubular and threadedly connected by rotation to an outer surface of the lower tubular.
Whilst this type of connection is relatively effective when subject to an axial force, a connection of this type may become unstable when exposed to a rotational force.